Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (6 - 3 \times 4)) \times 8 $
Answer: $ = (8 + (6 - 12)) \times 8 $ $ = (8 + (-6)) \times 8 $ $ = (8 - 6) \times 8 $ $ = (2) \times 8 $ $ = 2 \times 8 $ $ = 16 $